tawgfandomcom-20200215-history
"The End"
"The End" is the fifth episode of Season 1 of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin are convinced that the world will end in 24 hours. Plot Gumball and Darwin are flipping through TV channels while eating junk food. After a moment, Gumball asks Darwin if his heart is still beating. Darwin checks his heart, and when it doesn't beat, they start to worry. After Gumball's heart beats (which of course they are relieved to find out), they flip through the TV again. Commercials come on making a message, "Listen Gumball, the world will end in 24 hours, so look for the signs!" as Gumball changes channels. They suspect something is up but then ignore it. Later, the boys are on the school bus, then Gary walks over screaming "The end is near! The end is near! The end is near! The end is near! For our discount sale, so hurry up." Gumball and Darwin don't notice the last part, so they are a bit spooked. Afterward, lunch starts and birds fly quickly together in the same direction, to eat Anton and his sandwich. The boys suspect something is going on. Suddenly, Bobert walks up and asks them if they want to watch a solar eclipse in exactly 24 hours. They nervously ask what a solar eclipse is, so Bobert explains what happens in one, and adds that the Mayans believed that it would signify the end of the world. Upon hearing this, the boys believe that the solar eclipse could mark the end of the world (or not), ignoring Bobert who tries to tell them it wasn't true. 23:59:58 - Gumball panics. Then they remind themselves that 24 hours is a lot of time, so Gumball asks Darwin what he what he wants to do with his life. Gumball loses interest after Darwin stats talking about charity, so he thinks they should do something he wants to do. 22:42:50 - Gumball is bored out of his mind, so he tells Penny to kiss him. Then with absolutely no warning, Miss Simian gives out a test, but Gumball rips it up and chucks water at Miss Simian, declaring that the other students should throw a party. Darwin yells "Wooo!" but everyone else stares at him and Gumball, puzzled. 22:10:10 - Due to chucking water, Gumball and Darwin get after school detention (ASD). Gumball realizes he's late for his "wedding" with Penny. Penny believes she shouldn't marry now because they're both underage, their "wedding" is in the school hall, and her wedding ring is a bagel, so she tells him that it shouldn't stop him from asking her again in 20 years and kisses him on the cheek and walks away. Then out of the blue, Gumball proposes to Carmen. 13:02:58 - The Wattersons are eating dinner and Anais notices Gumball has a yellow perm. Gumball then asks Nicoleif he can have a pony as his final birthday present, which she addresses he'll get bored of in a day, but Gumball's not complaining. So, Nicole agrees to get Gumball a pony when Richard stops trying to lay golden eggs, which he as apparently tried to do for a while. Without wasting time, Gumball explains what's going on, but Nicole and Anais just laugh. Richard believes them, however, and tells them they should prepare for their survival. 05:03:54 - Richard tries to go to the store, after 3 failed attempts to drive the car, they decide to run. A security guard tells them no running in the supermarket. So they race walk and get as much food as possible. 04:16:12 - When they see the long line at the check out counter, Richard yells 'a queue', so they go to the self-service isle instead. 03:57:20 - Richard fails to check out a can of corn over, and over, and over, and over, and over again until he gets very frustrated about rescanning the can again with "sufficient speed". 03:57:20 - They all run walk out of the store without paying, the security guard tells them they didn't pay for all that stuff and Richard throws money at the guard. 00:57:22 - Richard gets a porta-potty for the family to hide in, but they hardly can fit in there. After a while, Darwin and Gumball decide to sacrifice themselves for their family's safety. 00:00:33 - Darwin and Gumball spend their supposed last few seconds with each other. The eclipse is upon them, a huge shadow covers the city, but the moon only passes the sun, literally "mooning" it at the same time. Realizing the world wasn't ending, the boys learned an important lesson: you should live your life to the fullest, because it can be very long (or very short). Gumball suggests they watch some TV, but forgot that Anais, Nicole, Richard and the TV are still in the porta-potty. After a few attempts to kick the porta-potty door open, they all fall over and toilet water splashes on them. "Yup, that's exactly what happened last time." Says Richard. Characters Main Characters * Gumball * Darwin Supporting Characters * Richard * Nicole * Anais Minor Characters * Larry * Pantsbully * Anton * Bobert * Miss Simian * Penny * Rachel * Carmen * Molly * Masami * Teri * Juke * Leslie * Librarian (debut) * Ocho * Banana Joe * Tina * Alan * Carrie * Idaho * Mr. Small (debut) * Clipboard Men (debut, cameo) * Jackie * Tobias * Green Security Guard (debut) * Mother and Son (debut) * Charlie (debut) * Karen (debut) * 3D Cube Employee (debut) * Newspaper Employee (debut) * Gary * Blue Elephant * Shape People (debut) * Eggheads (debut) * The Sun * Eggman (debut) * Fingathing (debut) * Donald * Betty * Louie * Pigeons (debut) Trivia * In the part when Gumball, Richard, and Darwin are attempting to drive to the supermarket, Miss Simian's car is seen. * When Richard attempts to drive to the grocery store, the rear wheels are spinning while the car remains stationary. Richard releases the parking brake and the vehicle moves. However, the parking brake locks the rear wheels, so the wheels should have never spun. This means that the car has an anti-lock braking system installed. * This is Ben Bocquelet's favorite episode. Continuity * This is the first time that Penny kisses Gumball on the cheek, if one does not count the Trailer. * Bobert's voice sounds different than it did in "The Third." This is the first of many cases where a character's voice varies depending upon the episode. * "Fine Lady" can be heard when Darwin is flicking through the TV channels. * This is the first episode that indicates Gumball having a crush on Penny (and that Penny reciprocates his feelings). Cultural References * The timer featured in some scenes of the episode parody the timer scenes of the popular FOX action series 24. * When Gumball says "I'll make you an offer you can't refuse", it references the movie The Godfather. * The scene where Gumball's flicking through the channels makes a coherent sentence mirrors a scene from Shaun of the Dead. Goofs/Errors * When Gumball closes the toilet door, his eyebrows disappear. * Despite Gumball receiving three hours of detention, only 32 minutes and 40 seconds elapsed between his rebellion and being released from detention. This could be because Gumball was released early. * The school librarian is seen outside the store when Richard, Gumball, and Darwin enter. However, she is seen again inside the store, in the middle of the queue that delays the Wattersons. * If you look closely, in the long shopping line Louie can be seen twice. * It was really about a 12 hour period. * When Gumball and Darwin were sitting on the bench, the whole time Darwin's eyelashes are gone. * When Gumball attempts to marry Penny, Penny's name is written as Patty in the captions. * When Gumball and Darwin agree to watch TV after the eclipse, they can't because it's still in the port a potty.